


Deviant or Human? - Junho

by Fortlix



Series: X1 Imagines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cha Junho - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, detroit: become human au, imagine, kpop, reader - Freeform, x1, x1 reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortlix/pseuds/Fortlix
Summary: A custom android suddenly makes his way to your doorstep, trying to run away from protestors. This is how your relationship began with a certain Cha Junho.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Reader
Series: X1 Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598923
Kudos: 1





	Deviant or Human? - Junho

  
**_[_ DETROIT BECOME HUMAN AU]**

_And twenty-eight stab wounds._

•

Cha Junho is a custom android, bought by a wealthy family. He was treated well, as if he was a real, living, human being.

The family didn't treat him like a machine that's just there to do what it was told, they treated him like family.

As time went by, Junho started to _feel_. He ignored it at first but talked to his owners about it later.

They told him that it was okay, that there was nothing wrong about him feeling things.

He felt relieved, and safe.

And then, the mansion caught on fire.

_It was already too late_. Junho was the only survivor.

He didn't know what to do, there was no one left to tell him what to do.

He was on his own.

And now he is trying to seek help, but will any human be willing to if a deviant came to their doorstep?

•

You were watching some TV all by yourself, your friend went on a vacation overseas so you were alone in the house.

Yes, you had an android, but some parts were broken after it came back from the store last night, so it's in a repair shop.

You thought you were just going to watch some good old television to pass the time, but someone knocked on your door.

"Yeah, I'm coming" You said. More knocking followed after.

_Damn, what's their deal?_ You stood up and opened the door, "Um hi. Do I know you?" You asked, then noticed his LED. "Oh, an android... Are you custom-"

The robot cuts you off. "Please help me" He says, his voice was trembling in fear. "They're trying to kill me. I did nothing to them! Please!" He begs you.

"But, who?" You asked, getting worried.

"I don't know who they are, but they hate my kind!" He explains. "Please help me!"

You thought about it for a moment. "Uh- Get inside" You said.

"Thank you so much!" He says and enters the house, then runs to hide somewhere.

Suddenly, a group of people ran towards your doorstep.

"Excuse us, but have you seen a custom android running around here?" One of them asks.

"H-He went there!" You lied, pointing east.

They nod. "Thank you for your cooperation, as you know, androids have been stealing our jobs" He explains.

_'This again?'_ You thought.

"So we're here to destroy them. They're just machines" He finishes.

_'But they have feelings...'_

You exchanged your goodbyes with the group and they left.

You closed the door and sighed.

"Um... Dude? Where did you go?" You asked.

The android walked out of the kitchen and appeared a few steps away from you.

"I'm Junho. Cha Junho" He says with a smile. "Thank you, so much"

You smile back. "It's alright. I'm Y/N by the way"

"Y/N.." He repeats.

It goes silent for a moment.

"Okay!" You said. "Get comfy, I need to cook some food"

"I-I can do it for you..." Junho offers. "I can cook whatever you want! Take it as a... A token of gratitude"

You smile. "Thank you, Junho"

"Maybe some pasta or steak could do" You said.

"Coming right up" Junho replies. "How would you like your steak?"

"Medium rare?" You answer. "I don't eat steak often, I apologize"

Junho shakes his head. "It's completely fine!"

And with that, Junho goes back to the kitchen to cook your meal.

You sat down in the living room, watching videos on YouTube to pass the time.

You could smell what he was making in the kitchen, your stomach started to growl.

"The food is ready, Y/N" Junho says.

You stood up and went to the dining room, sitting down on one of the chairs.

The food looked absolutely amazing.Your mouth was watering.

"Gordon Ramsay is now jobless" You said.

Junho laughed. "I'll be in the living room if you need me"

You nodded and ate the food.

_'Damn,'_ You thought. _'I should make (Android name) cook for once'_

Your android did lots of work, but you and your roommate cooked for yourselves, so you never knew how good androids cook.

A few minutes later, you finished your meal and you were full as hell.

You washed the dishes and went back to the living room.

Junho notices your wet hands. "You washed the dishes?" He asks.

You nod. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You should've let me do it"

"Nope, you've done enough" You plopped down on the couch, grabbing your phone.

"Well... Since it's okay with you..." He says.

"Hey Junho" You said. "You're a custom android right?"

He nods.

"Who bought you?"

Junho's lips parted, but he didn't say anything. He was hesitant.

"Th-The Hwangs... You probably know them" He replies.

Your eyes widened. "The Hwangs? The chaebols that died in the fire? NO WAY!"

Junho forces a smile. "Yeah... Them"

"That must've been hard for you" You said.

He sighs. "Yeah, they treated me like family"

Junho feels something wet fall down his cheek. A tear?

"I'm... Crying?" He says, unsure.

"Oh Junho" You chuckled, wiping the tear off his face.

"Are you... Going to leave? Or go somewhere else? Like... Canada perhaps?" You asked.

Junho just shrugs. "I honestly don't know what to do right now"

You held his hand. "That's okay. You can stay here for a while, my friend is on vacation, I'm sure they won't mind if you stay in their room"

"Thank you, really" He gives you another smile.

"I'm gonna take a nap. My friend's room is just in front of mine, the one with the black door" You say and head upstairs to your room.

Junho was still in the living room.

He wanted to stay with you longer but he thought that he'll just be a burden to you, and your friend.

_He had to make a choice._

Stay with you or go to Canada.

• _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_ •

Your friend came back home, you explained everything.

Junho has made his decision, he'll be staying in Canada for the time being.

He took out his LED and sighed. "I'll come back" He says to himself.

He goes downstairs and sees you watching the news.

You see him and smile.

"Waddup Cha Cha" You said.

"Hey Y/N" Junho replies, smiling nervously at you.

You stood up and hugged him. Junho hugs back, trying to hold back his tears.

"I-I promise to come back..." He whispers.

You shook your head. "You're better off without me" You joked. "But it's nice to have you here once in while"

You break the embrace and give him a gift.

"What's this?" He asks, taking the box.

"Open it" You smile.

Junho carefully opens it, and sees a phone inside. He raises an eyebrow.

"What... What's this for?"

"So we could talk! While you're in Canada and I'm here!" You explained.

"Thank you... Really" He suddenly frowns. "I can't believe I have to go"

"It's alright!" You reply. "It's much safer there... Now go"

Junho nods and takes his luggage. "Goodbye, Y/N" He says.

"Goodbye Cha Cha. I'll miss you" You wave.

He turns and leaves.

"(Android Name)" You said. "Can you cook some pasta for me? I'm kinda hungry"

•

**차차준**

_**It's cold here** _

_**If I was human, I would most likely be sick right now** _

_**Good thing you're not? I guess?** _

_**Take care thoo** _

_**Miss u** _

_**I miss you too** _

_**Canada is quite nice** _

_**Yeah! I saw your posts on Instagram** _

_**Very aesthetic.** _

_**I heard they had some kind of project in mind?** _

_**I don't think it would work** _

_**But then again, your kind created us** _

_**yOuR kInD** _

_**I'm kind of proud of humanity nowadays** _

_**They're getting... Nicer?** _

_**Don't you think the project will cause overpopulation?** _

_**I don't think so** _

**_Why?_ **

_**We lost a lot of people these past few years. It's really sad** _

_**So I don't think it'll be a problem** _

_**Thank you for telling me your opinion** _

_**I want to take part in the project** _

_**Oh? Why is that?** _

_**Personal reasons** _

_**Haha, alright** _

_**Isn't it really late there? GO TO SLEEP** _

_**I'm an android, I don't need sleep** _

_**I don't care. Sleep.** _

_**Okay fine, I will** _

_**Good night Y/N** _

_**Good night Junho!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I forgot I had this account lol.


End file.
